Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 11
02:54:42 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:54:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello! 02:54:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 02:54:53 BrickleBot: I don't know, ask PurpleTheUnicorn. 02:54:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: !commands 02:55:01 Popstar792: Well, my parents say they noticed the problem when I was 2 years old. I was waljing ahead of them in sandals, and they noticed that the whole back of my foot slid out of the sandals, and the back heel was destroyed 02:55:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: !hugs 02:55:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: !huh 02:55:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Julie 02:55:31 Popstar792: /me hugs back 02:55:49 Popstar792: A lot of the photos I have show signs that I have flat feet. 02:55:50 William8814: !hi 02:55:50 BrickleBot: Hello there, William8814! 02:56:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:56:58 Artsynerd1: cp, can we go back on pc and finish our discussion? 02:57:29 Artsynerd1: !hi 02:57:29 BrickleBot: Hello there, Artsynerd1! 02:57:37 Artsynerd1: !seen 02:57:37 BrickleBot: Usage !seen USERNAME 02:57:46 Artsynerd1: !seen Artsynerd1 02:57:47 BrickleBot: I don't know, ask Artsynerd1. 02:57:54 Artsynerd1: Haha, very funny 02:58:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen Artsynerd1 02:58:08 BrickleBot: Artsynerd1 is already in the chat. 02:58:18 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:58:28 Artsynerd1: !seenWilliam8814 02:58:37 Artsynerd1: !seen William8814 02:58:38 BrickleBot: William8814 is already in the chat. 02:58:50 Artsynerd1: !seen cp21075 02:58:51 BrickleBot: I have not seen cp21075 02:58:52 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:58:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: I gtg bye 02:59:03 Artsynerd1: bye! 02:59:05 William8814: brb 02:59:07 Phantom of the dark: lets see 02:59:08 Artsynerd1: OK 02:59:15 Artsynerd1: !seen Cp21075 02:59:16 BrickleBot: I have not seen Cp21075 02:59:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:59:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:59:33 Artsynerd1: !joined Cp21075 02:59:33 BrickleBot: October 06, 2015 at 20:02:58Z (UTC) 02:59:41 Phantom of the dark: front of foot 5 inches length 8 inches back 3 inches 02:59:41 Artsynerd1: !joined William8814 02:59:42 BrickleBot: January 29, 2018 at 00:24:18Z (UTC) 03:00:55 Artsynerd1: !joined Shuten413 03:00:56 BrickleBot: July 08, 2018 at 03:04:09Z (UTC) 03:01:00 Popstar792: !joined LifeInRoblox 03:01:01 BrickleBot: February 17, 2018 at 21:17:47Z (UTC) 03:01:06 Popstar792: o 03:01:15 Popstar792: Around the time I created this wiki was when purple joined 03:01:23 Popstar792: !PurpleTheUnicorn 03:01:30 William8814: !joined Mac8814 03:01:31 BrickleBot: November 05, 2017 at 22:38:49Z (UTC) 03:01:31 Popstar792: !joined PurpleTheUnicorn 03:01:31 BrickleBot: February 17, 2018 at 21:17:47Z (UTC) 03:01:35 Popstar792: rip 03:01:39 Artsynerd1: cp, can we go back to pc? 03:02:33 Phantom of the dark: back 03:03:26 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 03:03:32 AcceledAcceled: cp 03:03:32 AcceledAcceled: pc 03:03:34 AcceledAcceled: cp 03:03:35 AcceledAcceled: pc 03:03:37 AcceledAcceled: XD 03:03:52 AcceledAcceled: !joined 03:03:53 BrickleBot: November 05, 2017 at 20:52:54Z (UTC) 03:03:57 AcceledAcceled: >:/ 03:04:03 Artsynerd1: !joined 03:04:04 BrickleBot: October 12, 2017 at 18:50:33Z (UTC) 03:04:11 AcceledAcceled: >:/ 03:04:14 AcceledAcceled: XD 03:04:59 Artsynerd1: elks, are the times in the chat logs UTC? 03:07:46 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 03:08:58 AcceledAcceled: /me looka up what UTC is 03:09:09 William8814: gtg bye 03:09:17 AcceledAcceled: 3:00 03:09:23 AcceledAcceled: *3:09 AM 03:09:28 -!- Artsynerd1 has quit. 03:12:41 -!- Artsynerd1 has joined. 03:12:55 Artsynerd1: Had to switch computers 03:13:57 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 03:14:04 Lehcar708: o/ 03:14:43 Artsynerd1: Hi, Lehcar 03:14:52 Lehcar708: I was looking at the most recent comments on the blog 03:15:01 Lehcar708: pinkiepie136 4 hours ago Can you do a event about me? Log in to reply 03:15:14 Artsynerd1: Seriously? 03:15:17 Lehcar708: (confused) ikr 03:15:41 Lehcar708: She also told us to give her a shoutout 03:17:19 Artsynerd1: I just added Elephant Kart to the wiki 03:19:09 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 03:19:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:20:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:20:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:21:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:22:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:22:52 Popstar792: XD 03:22:56 Popstar792: KK Artsy 03:22:59 Popstar792: It looks nice! 03:23:01 Artsynerd1: I've gtg now too, bye! (wave) 03:23:10 -!- Artsynerd1 has quit. 03:23:19 Popstar792: Aw bai 03:23:21 Popstar792: ;( o/ 03:25:27 AcceledAcceled: o/ 03:45:40 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 03:47:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:49:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:50:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:50:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:52:12 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:52:23 AcceledAcceled: hi 03:53:33 AcceledAcceled: bye 03:53:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:54:04 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 03:55:12 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:55:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:56:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:56:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:59:31 Popstar792: Brb 03:59:35 AcceledAcceled: ok 04:51:23 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:51:34 AcceledAcceled: hi 04:52:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:52:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:53:11 Popstar792: Oik 04:53:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:54:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:55:58 Popstar792: Urk. Brb again. 04:58:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:58:33 AcceledAcceled: " 04:59:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:01:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:02:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:03:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:03:40 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 05:03:45 AcceledAcceled: o/ 05:03:55 AcceledAcceled: how late is it 0_0 05:07:47 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 05:38:44 -!- Artsynerd1 has joined. 05:45:37 Artsynerd1: !tell Buggarden12 that I hope school is going well for her and that even if we hardly ever get to chat anymore, she's still my best KK buddy! 05:45:38 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Buggarden12 that. 05:49:40 Artsynerd1: !tell Popstar792 "What do you do when you look in the mirror and staring at you is why he's not here? What do you say when everything you said is the reason he left you in the end? How do you cry when every tear you shed won't ever bring him back again?" 05:49:41 BrickleBot: Usage: !tell USERNAME that MESSAGE 05:50:11 Artsynerd1: !tell Popstar792 that "What do you do when you look in the mirror and staring at you is why he's not here? What do you say when everything you said is the reason he left you in the end? How do you cry when every tear you shed won't ever bring him back again?" 05:50:11 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Popstar792 that. 05:50:21 Artsynerd1: Thank you BrickleBot! XD Category:Chat Logs